


Old Habits Die Hard

by Kritty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli hates his brother sometimes. But he also loves him. Kíli stumbles. There's some butterflies too. But no real plot (sry).<br/>[Spoiler for the Battle Of The Five Armies in the book at the end of this little story]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Set: During the boys' childhood/teenagehood
> 
> Warning: Not beta'ed. Also, Spoilers for the Battle Of The Five Armies.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own "The Hobbit". J.R.R.Tolkien wrote it, Peter Jackson made movies out of it - which is why Aidan Turner almost prevented me from writing this (bless his perfect face and hair, my heart really really hurts)

**Old**   **Habits Die Hard**  
  
It was one of those days when Fíli hated his brother. Maybe 'hate' was too strong of a word, but he really didn't like Kíli today. He was annoying and embarrassing and their Uncle didn't care – not even Balin was trying to make Kili stop.  
No, today really wasn't a good day.  
Fíli kicked a pebble and put his hands in furry pockets. Kíli was running in circles, just a few stones' throw away from him, trying to catch a butterfly. A butterfly!  
His little brother wasn't that much younger than him, he should know that this wasn't appropriate.  
Not now, not for them. Not-  
„What are you thinking about, son?“ a deep voice reached his ears and Fíli bristled in boyish reluctance. _Nothing. I've got nothing to tell you_. _And you're nod my father_.  
He shrugged in subtle annoyance.   
„I don't know.“  
„Are you worrying about something?“ his uncle asked.  
„No.“  
„Quite alright. Your brother's practice will start tomorrow.“  
Fíli's heart made a jump. In pleasant anticipation and anxiousness, he turned his head and looked up, watching Thorin watching Kíli.  
„What's the weapon of your choice?“ he asked his uncle.  
Thorin nodded and smiled slightly.  
„I thought you might be the one deciding on this matter. You know him better than I do.“  
Fíli finally smiled and turned to look at Kíli again, who had now caught a big blueish butterfly and was trying to shoo him away out of his cupped hands, blowing and sing-songing at it.  
„Bow and arrows.“ he muttered, still smiling.  
„Agreed.“ his uncle said, and a few seconds later, Fíli felt a warm hand land on his shoulder.  
„You will take care of him, won't you?“  
„Of course, uncle.“  
„Thank you.“  
And then the hand was gone and suddenly Fíli felt cold, and he had to blink heavily, trying to prevent disobedient tears from falling.  
„Brother! I've got one, and she wouldn't fly away!“ he heard, and then he saw the blurred features of Kíli, running towards him. Hastily he wiped the tears away and smiled at the glee he now saw clearly on his little brother's face.  
The smile faltered when Kíli stumbled and fell down with a startled cry, hard, head hitting the stony ground because he didn't dare risking to crush the butterfly in his hands. Fíli didn't wait for the inevitably sobbing, he rushed forwards, slithered on his knees next to his brother and put Kíli in his arms, blood rushing in his veins and heart hurting.   
It wasn't until he held Kíli's dirty face between his hands, seeing a bit of blood dribbling down into his pressed shut left eye, that he noticed Kíli wasn't crying at all. His right eye was wet, watching Fíli, and he was obviously biting his lip, but he wasn't crying.  
Fíli's thumbs stroked his brother's cheeks.  
„Doesn't it hurt?“ he whispered.  
Kíli shook his head no.  
„Really? Not at all?“  
Now Kíli nodded. Fíli gave a breathy laugh and let go of the younger boy's head, patting his shoulders instead. They were both on their knees now, and Fíli could feel his shins bruising,he might have ruined his leathery trousers too. He didn't care.  
„I should have know. Now she's gone!.“ his little brother exclaimed suddenly and made Fíli laugh again, a tingly feeling warming his heart.  
„You will learn to shoot arrows tomorrow, little brother.“ he said and poked Kíli's chest.  
Kíli lifted his head and stared at him, eyes big.  
„Really? Uncle will teach me?“  
„Yes. Is the bow okay?“  
„Yes! Of course it is! It's perfect!“  
Kíli grinned and leaned forwards, hugging Fíli.  
„Oh stop it, that's not-“  
„Yes it is. You once did it all the time. I love you brother.“  
Fíli sighed and finally hugged him back.   
Maybe the training would make Kíli forget the whole hugging thing over the coming days. That habit really wasn't appropriate.  
He breathed the scent of his little brother in, watching the dancing butterflies in the distance and thinking of glorious days long gone and victorious days to come.  
  
Many years later, when they were fighting side by side for those promised victorious days, Fíli was glad it had never happened. His brother had never, ever forgotten that one habit – until the very end and beyond. ****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, here, have a cookie *pats you*


End file.
